


Unreachable

by applesandpears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when something is too far away it's easier to pretend it isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreachable

_**Unreachable**_  
Title: Unreachable  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~350  
Pairing: Ginny/Luna  
Prompt: [First Kiss](http://megg-mogg.livejournal.com/44465.html)  
Summary: Sometimes, when something is too far away it's easier to pretend it isn't  
A/N: For [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)  's Carefully Controlled Bang. Un-beta'd.

Her first kiss brought no swishing of the stomach or fluttering of eyes. It was, perhaps, even boring, although some might say that was better than nothing. She didn’t agree; Luna was willing to wait. To wait for something she wasn’t even sure would come; something she couldn’t be sure of.

People thought her as loony, carefree and unaffected by their jeers, but behind the drawn silver of her curtains she was weaker. She longed to be held, to have friends and to feel wanted and, yet, that was well beyond her grasp.

Ginny. A friend. It wasn’t that she didn’t have friends; there was just an unreachable distance between them. A gap which could not be solved because for all she knew about animals, she did not know about people.

Insane, they thought her to be.

She probably was. For, she wanted not only friendship from the redheaded youth, but also something which she did not truly believe in, yet, longed desperately. Mystical creatures which no-one else could open their eyes wide enough to see were a window for love to float in (though she doubted it ever would, by chance happen to); if you could believe in Thestrals then you could surely believe in anything.

It worked. Not the love part, that was unobtainable, but others’ belief in her. She led them around in circles, simply because they couldn’t understand the intrinsic necessity - and solace – she found in her so called ‘abnormality’.

That, she supposed, was how she ended up here, on this couch, with Ginny explaining her lust for Dean Thomas and Luna feeling as though her chest would surely constrict her until she could breathe as proficiently as one wrapped in Devil’s Snare. Her cheeks flushed as her foot tingled pleasantly where it rested on Ginny’s leg, wishing that it was her lips which made that first imprint and wondering, for the hundredth time, which events would follow should she move that final sugar quill length. Knowing the rest of the room thought the dreamy look in her eyes was something akin to a peace found in the ignorant.


End file.
